Thousands and Thousands of Voices and Faces But Which One is Me?
by Kumo13
Summary: It started , as most things in this class tend to, with Midoriya. The boy had just fluidly dodged away from one of Dark Shadows attacks, Full Cowl sparking around him and a happy grin on his face. But it was what had appeared behind him that made Aizawa's stomach sink. A very familiar dark cloud of mist.


**Ok so I don't have much to say about this. Just that it's an idea I've had for awhile and I think it's pretty cool. And no I have not seen season 2 yet or read the manga. Also just assume that the class knows about All Mights true form.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Academia.**

The bus rumbled along its path. The students happily chatting with each other as they continued towards their destination. 1-A was doing some rescue training on a nearby mountainside, since the USJ was still being reconstructed, and they were all looking forward to it.

The weather was perfect, nice and sunny with a slight breeze so they didn't get too hot. It felt like the whole universe was conspiring for it to be a perfect day. Aizawa looked over to his students from where he'd been staring out the window. He sure hoped it would be a nice calm day. These kids deserve a training exercise that didn't actively involve them fighting for their lives. He kept himself from grinning as he watched his kids joke around with each other, all of them smiling, or smirking in Bakugo's case, and yes they were **his** because after all this time with them he'd come to treasure them all as if they were his own children. Well, with maybe the exception of Mineta. The boy's quirk had potential, no doubt about it, but his personality was just horrendous. If the boy didn't shape up soon Aizawa was going to have him expelled, which would be quite a shame since Aizawa did believe he had the potential to be great. If only he'd stop with his lecherous activities and cowardliness.

He sighed quietly and turned back to the window. He couldn't help the boy, this was something that he needed to realise was wrong on his own. Otherwise he'd never learn, not really anyways.

And besides, the kid wasn't his biggest problem in the class, nor was he the most promising of the gems in the rough that this class was. No, that was Bakugou and Midoriya. The rough and dirt covered ruby and the broken and deformed emerald.

Aizawa knew the boys could be great heroes, but they needed a lot of help before they were truly ready.

Bakugou had all the power, confidence and swagger he could ever need to be a hero. He had determination and intelligence, but he was impulsive, impatient, quick to anger and very overconfident. If he didn't change this behavior, then Aizawa knows that they'll end up with another Endeavor on their hands.

Midoriya, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He needed more confidence, more control over his quirk. And yet at the same time he had everything he needed, he was intelligent, he had a powerful quirk, he was determined beyond determination, he was loyal and had a heart bigger than most.

And yet…

Aizawa glances over at the green haired boy, sitting with his friends laughing and smiling at something Uraraka said.

There was something… off about the boy. Aizawa couldn't place it. It was like he wasn't all there? It was strange and a bit worrisome to the underground hero. But this was Midoriya, All Mights prince of nonsense. So maybe he shouldn't think too much into it.

The bus slows down and parks in a small clearing near the dirt road. Aizawa stands and tells his students to disembark. They've arrived to the training ground.

It takes longer than Aizawa would've liked for the kids to calm down and get in line for his instructions, but he's being lenient today so he lets them be kids for a little bit.

They're all lined up before him, clad in their hero costumes, ready and waiting to learn everything they can from him. Aizawa grins and opens his mouth to speak. "Alright it's a simple exercise. You've all played capture the flag before right?" The kids all nod. "Well it's like that, there are two teams, each team has their own territory and in each of the territories there is a hostage that the other team needs to rescue. You need to keep the other team from rescuing your prisoner while also rescuing the other hostage. If you wrap someone from the opposing team in the capture tape I gave you while they're in your territory then they're dead and are out of the game. If a player is killed while they're carrying the hostage the hostage is left where the player 'died'. You are not allowed to harm or damage the hostage doll in anyway. Everyone understand?" He asks them all. They answer with a chorus of 'yes Sensei!' He grins again. "Good. Alright for teams we'll have Satou, Ashido, Aoyama, Shoji, Kaminari, Jirou, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou and Midoriya for Team one. And Kirishima, Todoroki, Hagakure, Kouda, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Mineta, Asui, Sero and Yaoyorozu for Team two." There was no argumuing this and they all knew this. Even Bakugou wouldn't dare whine about being on the same team as Midoriya at this point.

He leads the two teams to their territories, points out the hostages to both teams and goes to position himself at the top of a high cliff at the meeting point of both territories to watch. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Recovery Girl's checkup ran a little long." Said All Might in his skeletal form, having used up all his time earlier in the day with a villain attack, as he came to stand by Aizawa. Aizawa glanced over at his fellow teacher and nodded curtly. He knew just as well as anyone that you didn't deny the elderly lady. The two teachers look back out towards the forest.

Hopefully everything goes well.

-BREAK LINE-

Kurogiri stood behind the bar cleaning a glass. He stared at the phone in front of him, he was waiting for a message. A signal for them to get ready to leave.

After the heads up they'd been given that morning they'd started amassing everyone and getting everything ready, now they just needed their cue.

He glanced over at Master Tomura who was getting fidgety, he looked about ready to throw one of his famous tantrums. Hopefully the message would arrive soon.

As if on cue, the phone on the counter buzzed. The mist man put his glass down and picked up the phone.

 _From: Puppet_

 _The stage is set. The skeleton and the ghost are present._

Master Tomura peaked over the phone to see the text, a grin forming on his chapped lips behind the hand on his face. "Oh! Look Kurogiri, it's time to go!" He giggles happily. "I can't wait to see Puppet! I've been wanting to take him home this entire time." He continues to giggle as he spins around to the other villains in the bar. "You hear that guys? It's party time!"

-BREAK LINE-

The exercise… was happening? Aizawa felt like sighing in despair. Mostly thanks to Bakugou and Kirishima, the exercise that was supposed to practice strategy, stealth and teamwork had now deformed into an all out brawl at the border of the territories. The kids even seemed to have forgotten about their capture tape. He gave into the urge to sigh. At least they were still practicing teamwork since both teams seemed to be working each as single units trying to destroy the other.

In any other situation he would have stopped them, but the kids were smiling and having a good time despite the only somewhat organised chaos they were creating. He could let them have his fun. Even All Might was chuckling next to him at the children's antics.

So of course this is right when it all went to shit.

It started , as most things in this class tend to, with Midoriya. The boy had just fluidly dodged away from one of Dark Shadows attacks, Full Cowl sparking around him and a happy grin on his face. But it was what had appeared behind him that made Aizawa's stomach sink.

A very familiar dark cloud of mist.

Aizawa grabbed his capture gear, already jumping down the small cliff and running towards his students. All Mights skeletal form trailing behind him.

A large villain exited the portal, Midoriya spinning around to see what was happening. The villain grabbed the small hero by the arm. Midoriya crying out in pain. He lifted the boy and tossed him forward, abruptly catching the rest of the classes attention. Aizawa caught the small hero in his capture gear and pulled him close to his person, pushing the teen behind him and telling the other students to do the same.

They barely survived the USJ incident, he will not let his students be hurt again.

The teens gathered in front of the two older heros. Their faces all determined and ready to fight. Aizawa frowned despite the small burst of pride he felt in his chest, damn these stupid brilliant kids.

A couple other heavy set villains walked out of the portal, and then Shigaraki and Kurogiri afterwards. "Hey ho heros!" The crazy hand man jeered. "I hope you like dirty filthy cells! Because we're here to hero-nap the lot of you!" He grinned crazily. "Ya see Sensei wants all of you, so that means Sensei gets you!" Aizawa stared at the crazy man. Did the guy really think he could capture them all? With only a couple goons and the two of them? Against the entire class and Eraserhead? Something didn't add up. Shigaraki, was cocky, not stupid.

Shigaraki grins behind the hand on his face. He takes his right hand out of his jeans, a small device clutched in it. "This should be funny to watch." He giggles. His thumb coming down on the button.

The students and All Might all scream out in pain as the electrical charges hidden under the ground went off, electrocuting them with hundreds of volts of electricity. Aizawa watched in stunned silence, he'd been lucky enough to have ended up just outside of the range of the charges. Had they been set up? No one knew they were going to be out here aside from himself, Toshinori, Nedzu and the kids themselves. It was one thing for the League to have just found them. It was another entirely for them to have had this trap all set up before they'd even arrived.

The charges shut off and his students dropped like flies in front of him, even Kirishima who hadn't managed to activate his quirk in time.

Aizawa growled, about to jump forward and protect his fallen students and colleague.

He felt a small prick in his side and suddenly he was falling, hitting the ground hard. His body numb, his thoughts foggy. Who? Someone attacked him from behind? Wait! Midoriya! The boy had been behind him. Was he alright?!

As his vision slowly becomes more blurry he rolls over onto his side trying to catch a glimpse of green. Only to see only green. Because standing above him, with a cold neutral look on his face and an empty syringe in his hand, was Midoriya Izuku.

As Aizawa slipped into unconsciousness, he distantly heard Shigaraki say something as he approached him and Midoriya.

"Well done Puppet! Everything happened perfectly and all because of you."

God Dammit!

-BREAK LINE-

Toshinori Slowly came too. He remembers the pain, the electricity and Shigarakis goddamned laughter. His body is slow and heavy, aching with pain not only from his wound but also from the electricity. With some effort he manages to push himself up slightly. His arms are heavier than normal, he looks down at them. Heavy quirk suppressing shackles dig tightly into his skin. He looks around, his students are scattered around him, all wearing the same cuffs as him. Aizawa's there as well, his hands also held tightly by the bonds, but his eyes open and awake. Though it was clear that, like Toshinori, he'd only just came too. Toshinori looks over the heads of his students, unconsciously doing a headcount, desperately making sure they were all alright.

17, 18, 19… Who was missing? He counted again. Still one missing. He looked over all the teens, who could be missing?

Then it hit him, like one of his very own Detroit Smashes. Where was Izuku?

Toshinori sat up abruptly, his body shrieking in protest, his head swinging in each direction. Looking for his apprentice, his boy.

The room they were in was large and dark, wires and pipes covering the walls. The ground, hard cold concrete.

No matter where he looked, there was no head of green hair.

Around Toshinori, the other students slowly woke, groans of pain and discomfort breaking the eerie silence of the room.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the area. Emanating from the large chair, no, throne opposite them. The sound gaining attention from students and teachers alike. There sitting in the large black throne, was a man, with a strong build, dressed in a black business suit. The top half of his face, covered in scars.

All For One.

Toshinori felt a growl grow in the back of his throat. Of course he was the one behind Shigaraki. Of course he was the one who'd brought together the league of villains. Who else could it have possibly been.

"Well it's good to see you all awake and doing well. I hope you don't mind the accessories too much. You hero types can be so troublesome." His voice was smooth and mocking, elegant in his taunting of the heroes. As he spoke he raises his hand to gesture dismissively at the shackles they all bore on their wrists.

A low giggling from the side of the room, brings the attention to Shigaraki, who'd just appeared in the room, Kurogiri a couple steps behind. "Look at them Sensei! All chained up like animals!" The man-child laughed viciously. All For One chuckled at his successors amusement. "Yes, yes I know Tomura." He turns back to the class. "All Might, I believe you've met my dearest successor." At Toshinoris shocked expression he grinned. "I decided to take a page out of my brothers book and get a successor of my own." All For One stops for a moment tilting his head in thought. A dark grin slowly forming on his face. "I bet you're wondering where your dearest successor is, aren't you?" Toshinoris face darkens, his glare burning into All For One. The scarred man turns to Shigaraki. "Where is our dearest Puppet?" Shigaraki grins up at his Sensei. "He should be on his way. I told him to get to changed out of those horrible clothes and into something nicer." His grin is wide and haunting, even hidden behind the large hand on his face.

Toshinori stares at them. Puppet? Who is Puppet? Where is Izuku? How did they even manage to trap them? None of this is making any sense?!

Toshinori focuses his glare on All For One. He wants answers. "Where is Izuku?! How did you know where we were going to be?!" His voice was strong and he was just glad he didn't end up coughing up blood.

All For One looks down at Toshinori for a moment, the sound of light footsteps come from behind Toshinori drawing All For One's attention. His lips pull into a malicious, terrifying grin. "Hello Puppet."

Toshinori turns his head to the side with the rest of the class and Aizawa to see who it is.

A head of green hair.

A face full of freckles.

Dull emerald green eyes.

There was Izuku Midoriya, All Mights Successor, student of class 1-A at U.A. Hero Academy and all around hero fanboy, walking by them without so much as a glance. Walking straight to All For One to stand by his side like a loyal little pet. He was dressed in fine black slacks, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an emerald green vest buttoned over top, a pair of black leather gloves covering his scarred hands and of course his signature red sneakers on his feet. All For One smiles at the boy. "My dear Puppet. It's nice to have you back."

Toshinori starred in horrified shock. Izuku was the traitor.

"Deku! What the fuck!?" Of course Bakugou was the first to react, with screams and curses demanding explanations. Izuku didn't react, no flinching, stuttering, sweating or any of his usual reactions to Bakugou. He just stood, calm and neutral. His face blank and his normally vibrant eyes, dull and empty.

All For Ones smile grows as he puts a hand possessively on Izuku's head. "Hmm, Deku. That's right. That's what you call him, isn't it? It's not bad, but I think I'll stick with Puppet. It's much more appropriate." He looks at Izuku like some kind of prized trophy, an object, a weapon. A soft broken voice comes from Uraraka as she lifts herself from the ground. "D-Deku? Wha-what's going o-on? Why are you over th-there?" Her voice was shaking, laced with confusion and fear. All For One glances at the young girl dismissively. "You say this like this hasn't been where he's always been. All his life." Uraraka stumbles back slightly with fear and confusion. "Wh-what? I don't understand?" She says again, she truly doesn't. Deku was the kindest boy she'd ever met, how could he be a villain? All For Ones grin returns once more. "He is quite good isn't he? Of all the Noumu's I've created, he is definitely my masterpiece."

Izuku was a Noumu? "But, but that's not possible. We've seen your Noumu's! They're mindless monsters!" Iida cried out, his voice full of frustration and confusion. All For One seems to almost glow with pride as he speaks. "Yes, but Puppet is not an ordinary Noumu. I found him when he was just a babe, no parents, no siblings, no relatives, no one to notice when he disappeared. Some genetic modifications and a couple of small quirks and before you know it I have the perfect little Noumu." He moves his hand from Izuku's hair to trace the side of his face with his large hands. Izuku still not reacting to anything. "I found a young woman, kind and gentle, I knew she'd care for him. Inko Midoriya, I had to alter her memories a bit, but it was quite worth it. Before long I had the perfect little trap." Toshinori blinked, trap? "What do you mean by perfect trap?" Aizawa asked, he'd been quiet. His eyes cold. But Toshinori could see the pain he was in, both physically and emotionally. "Ahh, the quirk I gave him. It allows him to be what one desires him to be. He can see your deepest desire, knows just the kind of person you want to meet, want to know and lets him become this person. He was built to be a trap for you All Might." All For One's hand moves to Izuku's shoulder to squeeze it lightly.

"You wanted a true hero to be your successor, pure hearted, strong willed, gentle, kind and selfless. So that's what he became. All he needed to do was glance at you once and he became everything you wanted. He became the perfect trap for your precious quirk." His grin grows even more. "I made him, to take back my brothers quirk."

Toshinori couldn't believe it, his precious boy, his darling successor, he couldn't have been a lie. He couldn't have been just a quirk. He couldn't.

Shigaraki burst out laughing from the side. The sound echoing in the large room. The heroes left in silent shock.

 **Ok so ya, if you don't really understand Izuku's quirk don't worry I will be explaining it more later. As for his backstory, basically he was a baby All For One found and decided to use in his Noumu experiments. He eventually gave him to Midoriya Inko, a woman who'd been looking to adopt a child. After altering her memories to believe she was married and that this was her child, Midoriya Izuku. Whenever Izuku went to go visit his father he was actually being sent to All For One, to report or for more training. He was ordered to pretend to be quirkless so that people wouldn't pay as much attention to him and also to make him more endearing to All Might when the time came to spring the trap. This deviate a lot from canon. I hope you like what I've got so far and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. And don't worry I'm currently working on chapters for both Fiamma Magica and Blue Flames and Red Waters. They should be done soon.**

 **P.S. I knw next to nothing about All For One, so I'm sorry if he's a bit ooc, or what I say about him is incorrect.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
